


Радуга

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Туури хочет услышать обоснованное мнение о том, что ей следует надеть на важное свидание. И вот, вспомнив о стереотипах, она обращается к своему соседу-гею.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Reynir Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Радуга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Prompt challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445972) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Туури хочет услышать обоснованное мнение о том, что ей следует надеть на важное свидание. И вот, вспомнив о стереотипах, она обращается к своему соседу-гею.

* * *

В нежном возрасте двадцати одного года и пяти месяцев Туури ощущает, будто находится на пороге чего-то. Не истинной любви. Ничего такого, не считая любви к себе, которая родилась из долгого и сложного процесса укрепления собственной самооценки. Она проделала долгий, очень долгий путь от грустной пухлой девчонки, которая выводила слово «жирдяйка» на тыльной стороне своих ладоней и отказывалась от каких бы то ни было зеркал в своей комнате.

Короче, она все равно полненькая, но, благодаря небольшой помощи от Матери Природы и ее лучшего друга Пубертата, Туури из коротконогой милашки превратилась прямиком в чувственную молодую женщину. Ну, по крайней мере, так она считает.

И это платье, кажется, идет ей. Она крутится туда-сюда, осматривая себя с головы до ног, беспокоясь, не слишком ли странно обтянут ее выдающийся зад. Как только она вносит устраивающие ее корректировки, она прячет черные лямки бюстгальтера под изящным кардиганом, одолженным у Эмиля. На самом деле этот кардиган он надевает, когда ломается отопление в университетской библиотеке, и дыхание посетителей превращается в пар, но она оставляет его полурасстегнутым, чтобы подчеркнуть изгибы своего тела. 

Итак, она надеется, что выглядит как уверенная в себе молодая женщина, готовая к горячему свиданию, а не как равнодушный молодой человек, которому все равно, выглядит ли он как чья-то зачуханная незамужняя тетка, главное, не схватить переохлаждение.

Шотландка на черном. Это сработает, верно?

– Эмиль! – орет она.

– Чего? – доносится голос ее соседа.

Судя по всему, он, кажется, и не сдвинулся с дивана, где она видела его в последний раз – с гигантским томом Г. Лавкрафта на коленях и миской губительных для кожи скиттлс, балансирующей на коленной чашечке.

– Иди сюда! Мне нужен совет!

Он стонет. Через мгновение она слышит шелест закрывающихся страниц, стук конфеток о керамику, и Эмиль входит в комнату. Прямо сейчас он выглядит как бабулька: его плечи окутаны вязаной шалью, а на носу сидят громоздкие очки для чтения, без которых его зрение такое острое, что он, вероятно, проглядел бы книгу насквозь, как рентген. 

При взгляде на него Туури чувствует волну раздражения. Даже в бабушкиной шали (ее связал Онни какое-то время назад, отчасти в шутку, отчасти потому, что ему был нужен повод освоить спицы) и мешковатой домашней одежде Эмиль привлекал внимание. Всеобщее. И заодно останавливал всякое движение.

Он всегда выглядит потрясающе, независимо от того, во что одет, и все из-за его дурацких восхитительных волос. Они блестящие, и мягкие, и золотые; и они такие от рождения. Нет никакого способа достичь фолликулярного совершенства, как у ее соседа, если вы не родились с сияющими волосами.

Они собраны в аккуратный маленький хвостик и выглядят так, будто к этой прическе приложил руку какой-нибудь парижский стилист.

Короче, Туури ненавидит его.

Затем она спрашивает:

– Хорошо?

– Хорошо что?

Она легонько крутится, что непросто на ее каблуках.

– Как я выгляжу?

Эмиль пожимает плечами.

– Мило, я думаю.

– Правда? Это все, что ты мне скажешь?

– Ты выглядишь хорошо. Весьма… клетчато.

Хорошая попытка. Куда как более осторожная, чем большинство его суждений. Когда она спросила его мнение в последний раз, он не ожидал, что его воспримут всерьез или услышат, и сказал ей, что она похожа на домового эльфа. Повезло, что ноги Эмиля куда длиннее, чем у Туури, и он успел спрятаться в безопасности своей комнаты прежде чем Туури и метла смогли догнать его. 

Туури сердито смотрит на него.

– Ладно, но что бы ты изменил, если бы было нужно что-нибудь исправить?

– Выражение твоего лица, для начала. Рейнир в курсе, что его будут соблазнять?

Ее сердце замирает, потом снова начинает биться, и все быстрее, чтобы наверстать упущенное время.

– С чего ты это взял?

Эмиль улыбается, понимающе и раздраженно.

– Ну, во-первых, то, как ты разоделась в пух и прах. И во-вторых, ты бы не полезла в мой гардероб, не будь ты настроена серьезно.

Рука трепещет на ее груди. Она раздумывает, стоит ли прикинуться простушкой.

Ну нафиг.

– Ну и что? Рейнир милый парень. Лучше я подцеплю его, чем ты. 

– Я? Я и Рейнир? Фу, нет. Это все равно что встречаться с собственной ногой.

Она не парится над тем, чтобы спросить у него подробности.

– Должна тебе сказать, Эмиль, что прямо сейчас ты очень плохой гей.

Он вздыхает. Ему уже приходилось слышать эту претензию.

– Ты никогда не задумывалась, что, может, это не я не соответствую своим стереотипам? Может, дело в тебе? Предполагается, что женщины разбираются во всем этом, ну, ты знаешь. Мода и прочая чепуха.

Туури поворачивается и изучает выпуклости своих бедер под платьем – не слишком ли оно велико, или же оно просто привлекает достаточно внимания к ее изгибам?

Прямо сейчас она решает: 

– Я хороша в этом. Мне просто нужно мнение со стороны.

– Ну, почему бы тебе не оказать услугу самой себе и не пойти в бар поискать хорошего гея? И спросить его, как ты выглядишь.

– Но ты всегда выглядишь хорошо! Используй свой опыт!

– Туури, мой опыт состоит из ухода за волосами, доведения людей до ручки, позора на сединах моих родителей и рисования. Если вдруг захочешь опозорить Онни, обращайся.

И с этими словами он медленно разворачивается и раздраженно уходит в гостиную. К своим скиттлс и мистическим ужасам.

Тем не менее, это был обнадеживающий отзыв. Эмиль практически никогда не говорит, что он на самом деле думает о нарядах Туури. Ему не так уж хорошо дается критика, которая не была бы одновременно и оскорблением, так что он предпочитает уклоняться от высказывания определенного мнения, пока переучивается не быть таким снобом. Но тут главное знать, куда смотреть. Его выдаёт нос. Если он морщится, как будто почувствовал вонь в комнате, это провал, и не важно, что он говорит. Сейчас его нос оставался ровным, так что она, должно быть, сделала что-то правильно.

Итак, Эмиль радужнее радуги, но он не в состоянии оценить, когда девушка выглядит хорошо, а когда нет.

Так что Турри должна выглядеть сейчас на все сто.

Она решает, что лучше бы ей поторопиться и уйти, пока ей в голову не пришло что-нибудь еще. Иначе она так и не сможет выйти из дома.

Забавно, что ее уверенность приходит и уходит, как прилив. Или же это ее желание выглядеть и чувствовать себя хорошо? Она не может определить.

– Эмиль! – кричит она, цокая к двери на своих каблуках. – Я пошла! Пожелай мне удачи!

– Удачи.

– И тебе лучше бы немного помолиться за Рейнира. Ты знаешь, как плохо у меня с флиртом. Боже, надеюсь, я не разрушу нашу дружбу!

– Не разрушишь.

И это именно то, что ей нужно услышать, потому что секундой спустя хлопает, закрываясь, дверь.

Эмиль ждет, пока звук ее преисполненных решимости шагов удалится, затем свешивается через подлокотник дивана и поднимает древний телефон. Прежде чем он набирает номер, телефон звонит и почти заставляет его подпрыгнуть на месте.

Он отвечает, пытаясь не выдать голосом, что только что испугался чуть ли не до смерти.

– Привет, он ушел?  
На другой стороне линии голос Лалли звучит устало.

– Да.

– Как он выглядел?

– Нервно. Туури в курсе, что это свидание?

– Мне кажется, она думает, что это Рейнир не знает, что это свидание.

Во вздохе Лалли смешались раздражение и изумление.

– Эти двое!..

– Угу. Надеюсь, в этот раз до них дойдет, хотят они встречаться или нет, так что тебе и мне, Сиг и Миккелю, нам всем больше не придется сидеть все время посреди дурацкого хаоса их сексуального напряжения.

– Ты в порядке? Ты кажешься встревоженным.

– А, – он бросает взгляд на огромную книгу на своих коленях. Ктулху на обложке возвращает ему взгляд. – Я просто чуть-чуть напуган. Нутызнаешь. Читаю Лавкрафта. Один.

– Хочешь, я приеду?

Это избавляет Эмиля от необходимости искать способ попросить, не жертвуя частичкой своей гордости.

– Конечно! – говорит он, немного поспешно. – Можешь по пути захватить ужин?

Отлично. Ночь с его собственной второй половинкой, пока их друзья решают, хотят ли они быть вместе. Есть и более худшие способы провести ночь.

Но кое-что не дает ему покоя.

– Эй, Лал?

– Что?

– Думаешь, я плохой гей?

Лалли молчит какое-то время.

– Буду честен. Даже не представляю, что на это ответить.

Он кладет трубку до того, как Эмиль может объяснить и запутать его еще больше.


End file.
